Hitman and the blood flows freely
by Fiddler-On-The-Roof
Summary: It's chapter1 about a guy who kills for a liveing, but not quite like it sounds.
1. My line of work

Hitman- and the blood flows freely.  
  
You think I do this crap to look like a tough guy, a macho man   
if you will. IM quite the opposite to tell you the truth. I   
free-lance in assignation, I try not to think about the people that   
Iv killed but guilt does come with the job.   
  
I just get an assignment, the money, and anything else of   
importance... then I do my job. You have no clue what I   
might look like, or when I may chose to do the deed at hand.  
  
I live in Liberty City. My weapons of choice are a sniper rifle,   
and a knife, nothing loud, and my number one rule is no children   
should ever have to see someone they know, or anyone for that matter   
die.   
  
My first assignment was to take out a guy named Roberto, some big   
player from the cartel, peace of cake I though.  
  
I was getting paid a lot of dead presidents to do this job, 20ty   
grand in all. I spent a week checking out how I would go about doing  
this. I would be on-top of the building next to his house, with the  
aid of my trusty sniper rifle I would put a bullet right into his   
head, well to be frank his eye. It was a spot where when I fired he   
would be dead before he hears the gun go off.  
  
I was in place and ready for him. I saw a Banshee pull up to the door  
of the house. A rough looking man stepped out, and a female from   
the passenger side. That was him I though to myself.  
  
BAM!  
  
He dropped dead to the ground. The female ran to the body, by this   
time I was on my way out of there, down the stair whale to my Patriot.  
It was black my favorite color. I sped off down to the docks.   
An enforcer pulled out of an alley. I hit it head on, it jarred my   
whole body. I kept going as fast as I could.  
  
Finally I made it to the docks. I slid up to the docks and got out.  
Two cop cars pulled up. I took out my shotgun and blasted the front  
tires out on the cars. I turned and hurried to the getaway boat. I  
dived in the boat as about 7 or 8 bullets were fired in my direction.  
I fired up the boats engines and sped away from the mainland. There  
was a duffel-bag in the boat I opened it up, 20ty grand. I had some  
shopping to do. 


	2. Next day, Next job

Chapter2- Next day, next job.  
  
The heat had settled down. Thank god for that. I docked on a different  
  
part of the island and hailed a cab, stuck my duffel-bag in the trunk   
  
and hopped in. He dropped me off at my place, I paid him (he almost shit   
  
in his pants when saw all that money) and he left.  
  
I took out my pistol out and entered my apartment. I was paranoid   
  
about things like that. After clearing the place I changed to some   
  
better clothes and watched a little TV.  
  
I got a call from my employer and was being commended on a job well   
  
done when I herd shots being fired into my door. I grabbed my   
  
Uzi 9mm, and fired it into the door.   
  
The door busted open, as a crap load of cartel gang members walked in. I   
  
fired a few rounds through my couch. They returned fire without   
  
hesitation. My couch was close to a fire exit, so I grabbed my  
  
duffel-bag  
  
and through it out the window. I did not plan on returning to this  
  
place so I set fire to the couch (I hate brown anyway).  
  
I Ran for the window firing behind me as I ran. I Jumped out the   
  
window and ran down the fire escape with bag in hand I pulled a guy   
  
out of a Manana through my bag inside and gunned it for Shore Side   
  
Vale. Doing the speed of 40MPH it seemed id never get there. I took   
  
the tunnel. They had hopped in there cars and were on my ass. I decided  
  
to head into oncoming traffic. I though I was going to pee in my pants. They  
  
didn't have the balls to keep up so I was free... hopefully. I called a friend of   
  
mine and told him to me at the airport. I'd sell the Manana I just jacked and my  
  
three guns, buy a plane ticket to Vice City and start my own biz. I had a friend   
  
down there who had just kicked the mobs ass.   
  
Mr.Vercetti was a very busy man, having just taken out Sonny's mob and that   
  
piece of crap Lance. His new secretary didn't think the call was important enough,   
  
so he would get it a day later than when he needed it, leaving me at Escobar International.   
  
After a quick phone call, a cab was taking me to Starfish island.   
  
"Tommy my man! How's going?" He was doing great for someone who had just beat   
  
the mob at there on game. I had only seen him once since he got out of the slammer.  
  
"Couldn't be better. Business is booming, and I ain't got the damn mob on my  
  
ass anymore so couldn't get much better. So you here to stay?" He says with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Yea until the heat cools down back in liberty." I said thinking its nice to have friends.  
  
"Job go wrong?" he says losing some of his smile.  
  
"Wouldn't you fucking believe it, but hey if the moneys right anything can happen Eh."   
  
I said. He was gaining some of his smile back.  
  
"Well make yourself at home. You can have Hyman Condo. Also since you and I go   
  
back your now in charge of Sunshine Autos. I think that you and can rule the town, but   
  
of course I can still use your hitman shall we say talents." He said. I thanked  
  
him walked out to the front door and inhaled the car exhaust air. Ah its going to be a great day for  
  
business. 


End file.
